


Quality Sniping

by Sister of Silence (Orcbait)



Category: Warhammer 40.000
Genre: Army, Catachan, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Imperial Guard, Military, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Snipers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 01:19:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6353221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orcbait/pseuds/Sister%20of%20Silence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A recollection from either Nix or Sly, about one of the sniping missions they used to run together some decades ago.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quality Sniping

Sly peered through the spotting scope. Its night vision painted the rebel camp in shades of green. There were only two guards on patrol. One stopped and turned in his direction, but Sly didn’t dodge out of view. He was 2.1 km away and well hidden, there was no way they could spot him.

  
Besides him, Nix laid curled on and under their bed rolls. The foxhole was only just big enough to fit both Catachan. She made little sounds in her sleep and he wondered what she was dreaming about. He glanced at her. She turned a lot in her sleep and her tank top had twisted around her, exposing one of her breasts. He reached over and tugged the garment straight. His palm brushed past her nipple and the feeling lingered. She made a noise, her nose wrinkling cutely. She smelled of freshly cut grass, crushed flowers and a little mud also. The scents reminded him of home, of Catachan: of long days romping through familiar foliage and laying in the grass after swimming in the rapids. His palm lingered above her stomach, her warm breath moving past his cheek.

  
He realised how close he leaned and instantly pulled back. Nix turned in her sleep and snuggled against his leg, putting a hand on his thigh. His loins gave an empathic twitch. Frak.

  
“What’s up?” she asked, her voice sleepy and her words punctuated by a yawn. She looked up at him with the blurry gaze of the recently woken. She hadn’t removed her hand.

  
“Watch switch,” he answered, though it wasn’t by at least another hour.

  
She made a noise of displeasure but propped herself up onto her elbows. “Get ya fat ass outta my spot, then.”

  
“Look who’s talkin’, skinny,” he jabbed back as he squeezed past her. The foxhole hadn’t been made with Catachan in mind. She pulled herself towards the scope on her belly, pushing from the earth wall with her feet. Her butt met his crotch and momentarily pinned him against the back wall. He bit down on his bottom lip, stifling a noise. They clambered past each other and managed to fold their legs in such ways that it wasn’t completely uncomfortable.

  
“Sly,” Nix said as she peered through the scope. He glanced sideways at her. She looked up and reached for his jaw, pulling him towards her. She kissed him and grabbed the front of his ACU pants. She smiled against his lips when she felt him harden further. “Thought I noticed something,” she remarked as she palmed him.

  
“Oops,” he shrugged sheepishly. A grin twitched at the corner of his mouth.

  
“Yea, sure,” she replied as she kissed him again.

  
He returned her kiss as he reached for her, clicking the clasps of her tactical vest open and pushing it from her shoulders. She shrugged it off and helped him out of his, never interrupting their kiss. She pulled him on top of her and spread her legs to accommodate his hips. A moan wormed out from between their kiss when his weight settled against her. He kissed her jaw and neck. A muffled grunt escaped him as he thrust against her, sending jolts of pleasure up his spine.

  
Her hands mapped his broad back down to his pants. She pulled at his belt, an irritated noise escaping her when the buckle wouldn’t give. He pushed the straps of her tank top and bra down, revealing one of her breast. Nix whined when he kissed it. She arched towards him, grabbing the back of his head. Her fingers dug into his short hair and the fabric of his bandana as she held him there.

  
He undid her belt and slipped his hand into her pants, immediately pressing his broad fingers between her moist folds. She moaned when he slid two fingers inside her and she pushed her hips into his touch. He fingered her urgently, massaging around her insides until he found the spot that made her whine with pleasure. He rubbed across it and pressed his fingertips against it. She was close. He could tell from the way her bicep steeled against the back of his neck as she strained against him. When she came, she all but smothered him against her breast and he loved every second of it.

  
“Turn over,” he breathed the moment she let go. His erection was straining painfully against his pants. He needed to fuck her.

  
She wriggled around as she pushed her pants further down, lifting her butt.

  
“Heh, ya still have those?” he remarked as he undid his pants, his gaze on the pink camo of her underwear.

  
“I’m not in the habit of throwin’ away gifts,” she replied. She glanced over her shoulder, smiling. “I like ‘em.”

  
He leaned over her and kissed her. “I like them on ya too,” he agreed as he slipped his hand under the fabric and pulled them down, immediately pushing his hips against her butt. She moaned when she felt his hard shaft between her legs. She tilted her hips and pressed herself along it. He groaned feeling her warm, wet lips part against his hard flesh, thrusting into her movements as he kissed her.

  
“Fuck me already, Sly,” she demanded between kisses. He kissed her fiercer in reply, put an arm around her waist and reached between them. She spread her legs more, tilting her ass towards him in anticipation. He grabbed himself close to the tip, using this thumb to find her entrance and position himself. Then thrust inside her with a single push, his hips hitting her firm ass with a slap. He clenched his jaws, straining not to groan out loud. She arched her back in response, her mouth opening soundlessly before she bit down on her bottom lip, equally struggling to keep silent.

  
She reached behind herself and pulled him towards her by his tank top, kissing him. He moved a hand to her hip, placing the other on the ground to steady himself before pulling back and thrusting back inside her. She bit his lower lip and he grinned into their kiss as he picked up his pace. His pleasure built fast, doubling with every thrust. He knew he wouldn’t be able to last. He strained against it, but it was little use. His arm trembled as he came, sagging through it and dropping on top of her.

  
“Don’t ya dare fuckin’ stop,” she cursed, squirming under him.

  
“Not about to,” he grunted, her clenching insides stopped him from softening. He pushed his hand underneath her, rubbing her lower stomach down to her bud. A tremble pulled through her frame. He pulled back, then thrust inside her, letting his weight drop with his hips. It pushed her hard against his palm. Her moans increased with each push, her tightly clenching insides making him groan every time he thrust through their hold. Her sounds were growing increasingly loud, and he didn’t doubt his own were too. He pressed a hand against her mouth as he leaned down to kiss her neck, smothering himself against her warm skin.

  
He frowned with effort as he pounded inside her, sweat beading on his forehead as he rubbed her, pushing her into his palm with his hips. Her insides flexed painfully tight around him as she strained against him. Noises wormed past his hand as she opened her mouth when trembles started to control her body. He pushed the side of his hand against her mouth as he felt his own release draw near. She bit down, quieting as her expression turned into ecstasy fast. He strained against her as he came again, bucking hard as he smothered himself against her neck while he spilled his seed a second time.

  
“Recaf and a smoke would complete my life,” Nix remarked dryly a moment later as she glanced over her shoulder. A pleased smile played around her lips. Sly grunted in agreement and leaned down to kiss her. Nix propped herself up unto her elbows to look through the spotting scope. There were some rebels on the camp grounds, but not their target. They’d show their face, sooner or later. “Ya don’t wanna catch some shut eye, Sly?” she enquired as she copied down the measurements and recalculated the range.

  
“I could sleep like this, I could,” he replied as he rested his head against the back of her neck.

  
“Huh, fine by me, honey,” she replied as she peered through the scope again. His weight didn’t bother her, the warmth of his body rather pleasant. She noted down her calculations next to his. The wind had shifted, but otherwise conditions remained the same. She watched the sun rise and another grey day dawn, the only sounds the creak of branches and Sly’s snoring. She inspected her needle sniper rifle and the condition of the pre-loaded neurotoxin inside. It would make the rebels suspect an inside job. She needed a cup of recaf, but they had shared the last satchel three days ago.

  
An hour or two had passed when she spied a commotion. The previous days they had gone about their business every day, but now someone ran across the clearing. She elbowed Sly as she adjusted the scope. Something was definitely happening. “Wake up, asshole,” she hissed as she lined up her rifle.

  
Sly was awake instantly, pulling himself up behind the spotting scope to track. Their alertness was not in vain. Less then a minute had passed when the person they’d been waiting for showed her face: Hisaara Clink, leader of the Red Crows and a thorn in the Imperial side for quite a few years now.

  
“C’mon lady, show me some skin,” Nix muttered as she tracked the woman. The neurotoxin needle was affective, but not against armour.

  
Sly set the scope on their target and activated its secondary recording function. “Set.”

  
Clink turned to speak to her second-in-command and the moment a sliver of neck became visible between her collar and cowl Nix took the shot. The light distortion in its trail was visible through the scope as Sly tracked it, gauging its accuracy.

  
Two, three, four seconds passed. Sly started relaying adjustment information, calculating angle and wind adjustments on the spot as Nix loaded another of the valuable cartridges. But then Clink collapsed against her second, a spasm pulling through her body. Instantly chaos erupted in the camp, with a lot of  running and apparent shouting. Almost immediately an incriminating finger was pointed at the second.

  
“That’ll do the trick,” Nix surmised.

  
“Nice shot,” Sly remarked as he clicked the scope open and took the minuscule cartridge out. “Catch,” he added as he tossed it at Nix, who turned and caught it in her mouth, swallowing the proof of her kill. “Let’s skedaddle.” They quickly dressed, packed up their equipment and pulled themselves up from the fox hole, running low back to the jungle’s tree line.

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of time and hard work went into the creation and publication of this story and as such it is very dear to me. I would love to hear what you thought of it! If you decide to share my story, please credit and link back to me. Thank you!


End file.
